


Birthday Surprise

by LocalShinigami



Series: The Gift Series [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Surprises, Group Sex, Lavellan is a rogue/mage, M/M, Oral Sex, but no trespasser spoilers, tresspasser dlc weapon idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalShinigami/pseuds/LocalShinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been several years since The Iron Bull left the Qun. Thinking it would help their Chief, the Chargers gave Bull a birthday. All the members of the Inquisition show up to help make sure Bull has a good birthday and Dorian has found the perfect gift for his Amatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I was looking at the dragon schematics and was wishing there was an ax schematic when my Inquisitor was romancing Bull. Thought it would be perfect to give Bull a dragon ax. Then this came out. Not quite to sure how it happened, but it has now turned into a series about gift giving. 
> 
> Also a side note, my lavellan is a rogue/mage. The is a weapon in the trespasser dlc that lets a Mage fight like a warrior, but still cast spells. I am more fond of rogues though so I switched it. 
> 
> If you see in glaring errors let me. 
> 
> Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy!

It had been a little over two years since he had become Tal-Vashoth. It had nearly broken him when he had been first declared as a deserter, but over the years, The Iron Bull had found things that had helped bring him back from despair. The Chargers had been the first thing. Being able to work, drink, laugh...live with them had started to fill the whole that losing the Qun had created. 

Next to help had been Boss. The wiry little elf had been willing to go after the Ben-Hassrath to protect him. Bull had had to talk him out of that idea and thankfully the elf had listen. Since then Orion, had been one of the few people he had gone too when he had needed to vent or say a worry out loud. 

Bull had first hated talking about it, not wanting anyone to know just how hurt he had been, but after a few stupid moves out in the field that had nearly cost him his life, the elf had sat him down. The Bull was still amazed that the Inquisitor had been able to talk to him calmly. He could see the rage over his recklessness and worry building behind the young rogue's mismatched eyes. Seeing the rage and worry had him realizing he had been causing his poor Boss more problems. This had helped snap him out of his thoughts. The Inquisitor had informed The Iron Bull, giving him his best Judgment Stare, that he was not going to tolerate his behavior anymore and if The Iron Bull needed help, all he had to do was talk; he could not beat this problem with a stick.

Since then The Iron Bull had done just that. When he felt like he was going to be swallowed by thefearof going mad, he would go to Orion and ask for a few minutes. Orion would either take Bull up to the Inquisitor's tower or out to the wall that was behind the stables. Sometimes Bull would immediately start talking, allowing his fears to be vented. Orion's gold and green eyes staring at him, showing him understanding. Other times they would sit in silence, Bull just needing company that would not push him into telling things he was not quite ready to say. 

Bull still thought it was weird to be allowed to have needs and wants. Orion had been want. The Inquisitor was a strong, intelligent, compassionate young man that had a wild streak in him. The Iron Bull had been thinking about trying to get with the young man, but he was never too sure how the elf would take it. Even though they were friends and Bull was always in the Inquisitor's traveling party, there had never seemed like a good time to ask those questions.

Then of course the world had drunkly dropped a gorgeous, witty, snarky Tevinter mage in his lap. Bull still could not believe his luck with Dorian. That mage had been everything he was missing in his life. Without Dorian, Iron Bull wondered if he would still be around. Besides Orion having sat him down and explaining how things were going to work, Dorian had pushed Bull when needed. Their relationship had started shortly after Bull had started to calm down. They both had thrown themselves into whatever they were at the beginning, happy to find a safe place with each other.

Almost two years later and they were still going strong, both of them working to overcome their problems. Their relationship made The Iron Bull happy, made leaving the Qun easier to deal with.

Since leaving Qun, he had changed a few things. Falling in love and thinking about himself every once in a while had been some big changes. There were small changes too, like having a birthday. The Chargers had decided that he needed to have a birthday. They had picked the day that he had saved Krem, saying that was the day that The Iron Bull had been born. Which was today's date.

Bull's birthday had started out wonderfully. Waking up next to his Kadan. He had rolled over on top of his mage and had done amazingly wonderful obscene things that had his 'Vint moaning and squirming as he woke up.

Next had been a delicious breakfast. Cinnamon cakes, fresh citrus fruit, and giant slabs of bacon. The cherry on top had been the rich hot chocolate that had been left next to his plate. Bull had taken his time devouring the treat.

After that Krem had let Bull beat him up some during practice. One of these days Krem was going to learn how to properly hold his weight against someone Bull's size.  
The rest of the day he spent looking for his presents that Sera had seen fit to hide throughout Skyhold. It had been a long and tedious search, but it had done what was needed, which was to keep him busy, so he could not see what was going on in the tavern. 

The tavern had been decorated. Colorful long strips of ribbon was scattered about, wrapping around banisters and chairs. His chair had been done up with pink ribbon with little dawnstone jewels in the center of the bows that sat on top. Food was placed on a long table so it was open like a buffet. Bull had smiled and laughed at the surprise when he had walked in with an armful of presents. He noticed that all of his friends had made it to the party. Varric was back from Kirkwall, Vivienne from Val Royeux. Even Cassandra had managed to sneak away for a few weeks, under the guise of needing to talk to the Inquisitor. 

Bull had grabbed his 'Vints, giving them a hug and then had made his way around the room, happiness filling him. He was talking to everyone, catching up with those that had been away for a while and the other he filled in on where Sera had decided to hide his gifts. The night had been almost perfect.

They were barely a few hours into celebrating, when Orion stood up from the table and walked over to him.

"Happy Birthday Bull, but I unfortunately have to get back to being the Inquisitor. There is a ton of paperwork that is sitting on my desk that must be done." The elf grimaced at the memory of all of the paperwork that waited him.

"You know Boss, you really need to take a break. You sit at your desk any longer and you are going to start growing roots." Bull replied, eyeing the elf. Orion gave a small smile.

"Well I am an elf. We do tend to like trees."

"Speak for yourself!" Sera exclaimed out, giving the Inquisitor an annoyed look.

"Well some of us like trees" Orion corrected himself. "Others like to sit on rooftops and shot arrows at holes in the sky." Sera replied with a rude gesture and her tongue sticking out. Orion returned the gesture, much to everyone's surprise. The Chargers let out a load hearty laugh at the antics, some even shouting out encouragement for more gestures. Orion and Sera both rolled their eyes at the group.

"Anyways," Orion said as he returned his attention back to Bull and the mage that sat in his lap. "I best be off. I will see in the morning... or maybe in the afternoon" he said as he eyed the mage. Dorian crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. Bull laughed.

"Alright Boss, be that way. See you later." The elf gave a little wave as he turned and left the tavern. Bull rubbed his face on the back of Dorian's neck, breathing in his kadan's scent. He was slightly disappointed Orion had not stayed long. He had hoped to spend some more time with the elf, now that they weren't constantly out on the road.

The group settled back down, going back to the drinks and games. 

The next to leave was surprisingly Dorian. 

The 'Vint had let out a large yawn, covering it with his hand.

"Is Fancybritches starting to get old?" Sera called out. "Can't stay up late?" Dorian leveled the rogue with his haughtiest stare. 

"Some of us were actually working all day instead of just hiding things."Dorian lips curled slightly on the corners, showing he was playing.

"Oh yeah?! Well your decorations ain't that amazing." Sera tossed back.

"Excuse you? Everything I do is amazing." Dorian dramatically posed. Sera laughed and tossed a biscuit at him. Dorian gave out a squawk when it hit him in the chest.

"The only amazin' thing you do is pull arrows out of your arse."

"Alright children," Varric butted in, "Let's not start something at the table. Don't need Cole learning any bad habits." The dwarf turned to eye their former spirit. Cole looked up from the cards the he had been holding, giving Varric a quizzical look.

"What bad habits would I be learning Varric? I know not to throw food at the table. Josephine and I have been practicing table manners." Cole informed the dwarf.

"Ah, well in that case, have fun kiddos." Before anyone could do anything else, a yawn escaped Dorian again. He turned to look at Bull.

"I'm sorry Amatus. It would seem that day has caught up with me. I think I will just head up to the room now. You enjoy yourself." Dorian leaned up and gave Bull a chaste kiss.

"Maybe I'll follow you up."Bull stated, giving Dorian an eager look.

"You should enjoy your party a bit longer Amatus. Besides the Chargers haven't shown off their birthday surprise for you yet." Dorian turned to Krem, who had a blank look on his face for a moment. Dorian made a spinning gesture with his hand, suddenly looking not so tired. Bull had a feeling he was missing something. He leaned back, eyeing his two 'Vints. 

Krem looked back and forth between Dorian and Bull for a moment before he broke out into a grin. The man stood up quickly and looked at the Chargers.

"Right boys, it is time to give the Chief his birthday surprise." The Chargers eyes lit up, goofy grins spread across all of their faces.

"Good night Amatus." Dorian also quickly stood up and placed another kiss on the Bull's head. Bull gave Dorian's leg a squeeze, letting him go this time. His Kadan was clearly up to something.

The Chargers all stood up, grabbing their mugs, banging their fist on the tables, they started to make a beat. Krem opened his mouth and started to sing. 

His boys had written a song about him. If Bull was completely honest with himself, he was slightly terrified at the song. He was also pretty sure that his boys were purposefully singing out of tune. The song started with them singing about how he had saved Krem. It was outrageously over exaggerated. Then they spent many minutes singing about some of their more crazier adventures. Finally catching up to the hole in the sky. In the middle of Rocky's version of what had happen in Orlais, Dalish, Skinner and Krem had crept closer to him. Skinner and Dalish placed their hands on his shoulder while Krem climbed onto the table in front of him. 

When Rocky had gotten to the climax of arresting Florianne, Dalish and Skinner both started to sing about conquering Tevinter mages.An extremely drunk Krem then flapped backwards onto the table and started to roll his hips around, while making funny kissing noises, occasional saying 'Amatus' in a high whiney voice. Bull nearly spit is drink out. Blackwall did spit his drink out, luckily spraying the floor with the ale. Sera and Varric fell out of their chairs, they were laughing so hard. Leliana let out a rich high laugh. Cassandra, Cullen and Vivienne rolled their eyes and chuckled at the Chargers antics. Cole merely gave every a confused look.

Thankfully Krem stopped his flapping and crawled off the table and went to go stand next to Stitches as the Chargers finished their song. Once their song had finished the tavern was silent. Bull stared at his second in command before a giant laugh left him. His hands gripped his stomach as he shook. Bull throw his head back, horns hitting the chair. He started to laugh so hard that he almost fell out of his chair to join Sera and Varric on the floor. 

The rest of the tavern joined in at this point. Laughing and clapping. After a few minutes, Bull was finally able to get himself under control. He stood and walked over to Krem, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"That was good, Krem de la Krem. Does Dorian know you are attempting to make impressions of him?" Krem laughed.

"Yeah Chief he does. The Chargers showed him the song earlier this week. He wasn't too impressed with my impression. Apparently I ain't high born enough to pretend to be him." 

Krem gave the Qunari a smirk to show that the two had been teasing each other. "I don't quite understand why he thinks I don't have this down yet. I mean I have heard him a lot over the last few years." The man raised an eyebrow at Bull. The Qunari had to stifle a laugh.

"Good point. Maybe I'll go upstairs and try and convince him otherwise" Bull said with a wink. Krem rolled his eyes at the gesture.

"Go on then," Krem said as he pushed the Qunari away. Bull laughed and turned to leave.

"Happy Birthday Chief! Glad you stayed around." Krem called out. Bull looked at his second in command and smiled. The Chargers gave a cheer as the large man walked up the stairs.

"Have fun conquering your fancy-pants!" Sera hollered at him. Bull laughed again as he continued up.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he heard noises coming from his room. He grinned at the thought that maybe his 'Vint was not asleep yet

Opening his door, he stopped mid step. The person on his bed stopping him right in his track.

Sitting on The Iron Bull's bed, wrapped up in green and gold silks and nothing else, was the Inquisitor. Orion lifted his head, giving the warrior a smile. Bull ran his eyes over the elf.

The elf's hands were bound behind his back, the silks wrapping up his arms, crossing over his muscular chest, traveling down to his slim hips where the silks then wrapped his thighs to his calves ending at his ankles, where the silks ended in bows. There was also a gold silk wrapped around his waist, hiding his privates.

The silks looked good against his slightly tanned skin, accenting the red, brown and gold that was in his hair and of course his mismatched gold and green eyes. One of Bull's first thoughts when he had seen the Herald for the first time, was that it looked like whatever deity did exist could not decided what color the young elf was suppose to be and had just dipped him to as many colors it could get its hands on. A voice shook Bull from his thoughts.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare Amatus," Dorian was standing on his right side next to the dresser, clad in only a pair of tight fitting black pants. "Or are you going to come in and check out the present I wrapped up for you?" Dorian stared at the elf on the bed.

Bull took several steps in, closed and locked the door behind him.

"My present?" The warrior questioned as he approached the elf.

"Yes Amatus, your present." Dorian answered as he walked over. Bull went to go reach for the elf, but was stopped when Dorian grabbed his hand. "Just so everyone is on the same page," Dorian looked at The Iron Bull then at Orion. "What are the rules?"

Orion stared at the large Qunari in front of him. "I'm safe in this room. I say katoh and everything stops. No questions asked, no hard feelings.And if my mouth happens to be filled, a burst of cold will be my signal."Bull gave Orion a smile. 

"I see you two have been talking." Bull rumbled reaching for Orion.

"Just wanted to make sure everyone knew the rules Amatus. Figured you would like to see him all tied up and at your disposal. He agreed rather quickly when I proposed the idea to him." Dorian answered as Bull ran his hand over Orion's cheek, feeling the soft texture. Bull turned his head so his good eye could see Dorian.

"Oh Kadan," he chuckled, "You certainly know me, don't you." Bull's large fingers trailed down the elf's neck, stopping at his collar bone. Bull got onto the bed, pulling Orion onto his lap. Dorian stayed behind Bull and began rubbing his neck and shoulders.

"I have seen the way you have looked at our dear Inquisitor. Can't say that I am displeased with the current events. He does look lovely all wrapped up."Dorian said as his hands trailed down Bull's back.

Bull's own hands stated to wander across the elf's body. His fingers traced the scars that ran across his shoulders, that he had gotten from a bear attack. He followed the scars down to Orion's nipples, gently pinching the little pink buds. Orion let out a quiet moan, arching his back into Bull's hands. Bull let out a chuckle. 

"Sensitive, are we?"Bull asked, giving the little buds a stronger pull. Orion let out a louder moan. "Definitely sensitive.You're going to be so much fun to play with."

While Bull continued to play with the elf's nipples, Dorian reached around to Bulls own chest and started to grab the Qunari's nipples. Bull grunted, letting one hand to leave Orion's chest so he could reach behind him and grab Dorian's ass. Dorian nuzzled into Bulls neck.

"You should check out your present more, Amatus,"Dorian whispered into bulls sensitive ears. Bull looked down at the elf, who was starting to squirm in his lap.

Placing Orion on the bed; his body laying on his hands, but his legs were tired together so his feet sat top of the bed, knees out wide, leaving himself exposed to The Iron Bull. Bull took a moment to admire Dorian's knot work.Running his fingers down the silks, he noted that the knots were tight, but not too tight, the wrapping around Orion's arms and shoulder helped supporthis weight, his thighs and calves being tied together kept him exposed.

"Nice knot work Kadan. See you have been learning."Bull growled out. Orion jumped slightly at the sound. Dorian chuckled.

"Found this wonderful book in Orlais. Orion and I picked one we thought would be most appropriate for the situation." Bull growled again at the thought of the two looking over bindings and deciding what would be perfect for this night. 

Orion started to squirm and moan at Bull's growl. Bull leaned down covering the elf ashe ran his teeth up the tendon on the elf's neck,continuing to growl. The rogue started to buck his hips and pant, Bull could feel Orion's excitement, where his thigh pushed against the elf's cock.

Running his maimed hand down Orion's chest, stopping where the silk covered his hips. Lightly touching until he found the wet spot, where he then placed more pressure on the cock beneath his hand. Orion let out a loud moan, bucking into Bull's hand.

"Fuck,"Bull mumbled into Orion's neck,"you sound delicious. Kadan you should get over here. He feels good."Dorian chuckled as he climbed onto the bed. Placing himself next to Orion's head, he started to rub the elf's pointed ears.

Bull licked and nipped his way down Orion's stomach, stopping for a moment to play with the elf's belly button, causing the rogue to squirm and giggle under the assault.

"Of course he's ticklish,"Bull mumbled into flesh, causing the stomach beneath him to flutter.

"Stop... it..."Orion stuttered out.He tried to squirm out from underneath the Qunari, but Bull had him pinned to the mattress.

Bull laughed, causing Orion's stomach to flutter again. "You're not going anywhere little elf. I've got you in my grasp now."Bull looked up at Orion's, giving him a lusty gaze. Orion moaned and tried to open his legs further apart. Bull brought his head back down, kissing the spot that he had been torturing just a moment before.

Bull's hands caressed long, lean legs, gliding up the silk, stopping where the material meet hips. Catching both Dorian's and Orion's gaze, Bull let out another growl and ripped the silk off. Both the mage and the rogue jumped and moaned, both clearly excited.

Before continuing his exploration, Bull looked Dorian straight into the eyes. 

"Kadan, as good as you look in those pants, I am curious as to why your still wearing them?"Bull questioned. Dorian quickly got off the bed, without a word, and stripped his pants off.Dorian was hard, precum leaking from his slit. As the mage climbed onto the bed, Bull had an idea.

"Hey little elf, why don't you do something nice for Dorian. It was so kind of him to tie you up."Bull drawled as he kissed his way down Orion's stomach. Orion looked Dorian over, eyes stopping at the erect cock that was near his head. 

Looking back at The Iron Bull, Orion licked his lips.

"Yes sir."Orion replied. Bull let a shiver run down his spin at the tires rogue's tone. Orion tilted his head back, allowing the mage to move his cock up against his lips. Orion's tongue darted out and licked the head, Dorian let out a small noise at the sensation. 

Dorian did not stop pushing his cock into the waiting mouth below him until he felt his head touch the back of the elf's throat. Moving back slightly, so the elf could breath, Dorian allowed Orion to suck a few times before he pulled out before pushing back in.

Bull was enthralled, watching the rogue's throat swell as Dorian's cock filled him. Bull could feel Orion starting to hum as Dorian's pace picked up a bit. Keeping an eye on the two,  
Bull continued his way down his present.

Bull bit into the silky thigh, causing Orion to thrust and shout. The Qunari chuckled as he started to suck on the mark, causing the skin to bruise.

"Hope you don't mind bruises, little elf. Because when I am done with you, you are going to have several." Bull stated as Orion moaned. 

"I think he likes the idea, Amatus."Dorian moaned out a reply for Orion.

"Good, because his bruises are going to stick out against his skin. He isn't as dark as you are."Bull answered back. He bit and sucked the other thigh, leaving matching bruise on the elf's inner thighs. 

Licking at the mark that he made, Bull trailed back up so he could lick and suck at Orion's balls, which were small and heavy. Bull easily sucked both into his mouth, which had moans spilling out of Orion's mouth as precum spilled out of his cock. Bull's hands gripped plump little ass cheeks, his thumbs grazing over something smooth and warm.

Letting Orion's balls fall out of his mouth, Bull looked down to see the elf already filled.

"See...you...finally...noticed."Dorian panted out. He was trying to keep his pace slow and steady. "He is awfully small... figured I would help and...have him already prepared. You can take the time to.... stretch him out... next time."Dorian continued to pant, eyes never leaving the elf's face.

"Next time?" Bull questioned, anticipation filling him at the idea of a next time.

Letting Dorian's cock slip from his mouth, Orion arched and hissed out, "Yes, there is definitely going to be a next time."He then turned his head back to Dorian, allowing the mage to thrust into his mouth.

Bull grinned."Works for me."

Folding the elf onto himself, Bull started to explore the rogue with his tongue. Lapping around the hole a few times, he then tried to push his tongue in next to the plug. Orion let out a loud moan, and tried to squirm. Bull grabbed his hips to still him.

Pushing his tongue in had caused the plug to slip out just a bit, Bull then grabbed it with his teeth and pulled it all the way out.The young elf's hole was loose and wide open, The 

Iron Bull's tongue dove back in after he had dropped the plug on the bed. Orion's moans grew louder, causing Dorian to moan loud and thrust.

Bull's tongue thrust in and out, sometimes he would lightly nip at the sensitive skin.. Orion was having a hard time staying focus, deciding to just open his mouthand let Dorian use him.

The warrior realized his rogue was close, when the elf's muffled cries where getting louder and his hips kept trying to thrust onto the thick tongue that was fucking him. 

Bull pulled back, hearing Orion's cry of dismay at the loss, as Dorian was about to cum. The mage's pace picked up, one hand on the bed, the wrapped loosely around the elf's neck, giving his head support. His breath were coming out in pants, a moan escaping ever few breaths. 

Bull could see Dorian was close, he knew the signs.He waited until Dorian slammed himself down for the last time, filling The Inquisitor's mouth, to push his own fingers into the elf. His fingers quickly moved around until they found Orion's prostate. 

Rubbing his fingers back and forth across the nerves, causing Orion to arch as best he could, crying out,as the cum that he had not swallowed slid out of his mouth. Bull would not let up. He kept rubbing roughly. Seeing that the elf was close, he planted the elf's feet into his chest, then reached for the rogue's neglected cock. Giving it a few squeezes, Bull had Orion cumming all over himself.

"Fuck, you two are hot together."Bull groaned as he grabbed the silk around Orion's chest, then grabbing Dorian gently around the neck. He crashed into Orion, giving him a kiss that was all teeth, nipping at his lips, until he plunged his tongue into the elf's waiting mouth. Bull groaned when he tasted Dorian. Giving his elf one last nip, Bull brought Dorian closer to give him the same treatment.

Breaking the kiss, Bull noticed that both his mage and his rogue were still coming down from their orgasms. Dorian started to cuddle up close to both Bull and Orion, rubbing his face against Bull's arm. 

Orion suddenly went rigid though, when Bull moved him further into his lap.

"By the Creators."Orion exclaimed. "You weren't exaggerating were you, Dorian?"Dorian let out a chuckle when he realized what had happen.

"Oh no, my dear Inquisitor. I don't lie or exaggerate when it comes to cocks. Especially my Amatus. There was a reason why I told you to prep yourself early."

Bull's good eye went back and forth between the two. An eyebrow raised at the comments.

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you little elf, because I really don't want to let you escape."Bull said as he wrapped his arms around Orion's lithe waist. He watched the young elf's face, make sure he was comfortable. 

Bull knew that his size was intimidating and did not want the rogue to feel pressured. All he saw though was a lust clouded look cover the elf's face, as he arched into Bull's grasp.

"No, no second thoughts here."Orion said. "I am very much looking forward to being taken right now."Bull growled at the words.

"Alright, little elf, then you better hold on."

Bull shuffled them up the bed, turning so he could place his back against the head board. Dorian helped strip his pants off him, allowing Orion to see what had been hidden from him. 

A small gasp escaped the elf. The Bull was huge compared to the other elves that he had seen in his clan and some of the humans during his travels. The Iron Bull's cock was the same silvery-gray color add his skin, except the head was darker and had a purple tint to it. Licking his lips, Orion eyed the organ with lusty curiosity. He was starting to wonder if it was going to fit.

"Don't worry my little elf. You'll only get what you can handle."Bull commented, almost as if he could read the elf's mind.

The rogue hummed as he wiggled around in Bull'slap. 

"I see we are a little impatient."

"Well unlike some people, I have had to wait all day."Orion leveled a glare at the Qunari. Both Bull and Dorian laughed.

"I promise it was worth the wait."Bull said as he winked at Orion. Orion and Dorian groaned at the wink.

"Amatus please stop trying to wink. It just makes you look silly."Dorian pleaded. Bull let out a laugh. 

"Sorry, Kadan. Can't help it."Bull replied. Before either of the two could respond back, Bull lifted the rogueup. Grabbing the vial of oil next to the bed, he popped the cork. "Will you please help, Kadan." Bull asked Dorian. Dorian nodded, allowing the warrior to pour oil into his hands. 

Shuffling closer, Dorian started to slick up the Bull, as Bull brought to fingers up to Orion's mouth. 

"Open little elf. Going to play with you for just a moment more."

Orion opened up eagerly for the Qunari. Bull slid two fingers in, moving them around the elf's small mouth, feeling teeth and flexible tongue. The rogue got Bulls fingers wet, after Bull pulled them out with a pop. 

While Dorian was giving him a hand job, Bull slipped his two fingers into Orion, causing the elf to arch and cry out. Bull's fingers waited for a moment before he found the rogue's sweet spot. Rubbing the bundle of nerves made Orion's cries and moans louder.

Slipping in a third finger that Dorian had oiled, The Bull made sure Orion was ready for him. The elf was soon trying to fuck himself on The Bull's thick fingers. His breath was becoming ragged.

Bull groaned at the sight. Feeling Dorian's hands on him and watching this gorgeous elf, made Bull's stomach flutter. He was quite content with his lot in life. Feeling his stomach start to tighten, Bull looked at Dorian.

"Kadan, you better stop or I'm not going to last much longer and I am fairly certain a certain elf wants me to fill him up first. "Bull shifted his gaze to Orion's slack-jaw expression.

"Yes, please fill me,"Orion let out a needy whine. Bull chuckled.

"Alright, little elf. Let me know when it's to much." Bull started to lead the lithe body on to him. He could feel Dorian's hands on his cock, holding it in place as he pulled Orion down. 

Orion let out a whiny noise when the head of Bull's cock pushed in. The warrior was slow and steady, watching and waiting for Orion to say when he had had enough. The rogue only moaned and kept trying to wiggle further down.

"Hold up there Orion. Just take it slow. Don't need you tearing yourself." Dorian said whispering into the elf's ear. He knew the feelings that Orion was going through right now. The need to be absolutely filled, the burn of the stretch, the blinding pleasure of being completely consumed by The Iron Bull. Orion let out another needy whine, but calmed his wiggling. When The Bull was half in, he stopped his descent. 

"Please don't stop, please, " Orion panted. "I want more please.I can take more."

"Alright boss."Bull said as he continued to lower the elf down. He kept a sharp on the young rouge, Bull had to contain his own moans, wanting to just slam himself into the tight heat. But this was not Dorian, so he had to stay mindful.

The Iron Bull could not believe how well Orion was taking him. Most humans could barely handle his size, let alone any of the elves that he had slept with. Orion had already taken two thirds, before he slammed his head down onto Bull's chest, panting.

"You doing alright boss?"

"Yeah, just need... a moment. Creators, you're huge. I've... never.."Orion let out a moan. Bull's cock was rubbing against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure that mixed with the pain of being so filled. His muscles kept spasming around the thick organ. Taking a few deep breaths, Orion looked up at Bull. "I want more. Please can I have more?"Orion arched his back, leading against Dorian for support since his hands were bound.

Bull moaned at the sight. Dorian had started to nibble on the rogue's ear, hands wrapping around his stomach."You sure, little elf?"Orion nodded. Bull reached over and gave the elf a kiss before continuing.

A few moments later, Bull was completely buried in the young rogue, their hips flush together. 

"Shit, you feel amazing little elf. All nice and tight and warm. Fuck, I could sit in you all day." Bull gasped as he buried his face into Orion's neck, mindful of his horns. Taking a few deep breaths, Bull bit into the muscle of the rouge's shoulder, sucking and worrying the skin. Orion keened.

"Definitely sensitive"Dorian chuckled.

"He's going to have to be part of one of our sessions soon."Bull exclaimed. "Could you just imagine him in a role, playing another captive, or the jailer." Bull's head snapped up, narrowly missing the elf's face with his horns."We should have him act like some conquering warlord and we're his pleasure slaves .Maybe sneak into the throne room one night? How would you like that, Dorian?"Both the mage and the rogue whimpered and moaned at the idea.

"Kaffas vass, you really are going to be the death of us." Dorian said as he burrowed his face into Orion's shoulder blades. Orion squirmed and panted.

Bull chuckled. "You ready little elf."Bull said, eyeing the elf. Orion was pliant on top of him, somehow relaxed, even though he had a large Qunari cock up his ass.

"Yes,"Orion hissed. "I'm ready."Bull grinned as he gently brought the elf up, then quickly brought him back down. Bull and Orion both moaned at the sensation.

Bull found a comfortable rhythm, letting the young elf adjust to the intrusion. Orion kept getting louder as he was bounced up and down. The warrior got his legs underneath him and laid the elf back down on his back. The elf's legs placed back onto his chest, his body curling underneath him.

Orion was getting loose enough, that Bull felt comfortable getting a little bit rougher with the elf. His thrust got harder as he aimed for the rogue's prostate.

"Yes,"Orion exclaimed. "That's it. Please don't stop, please don't stop. It feels good." Orion's word soon left the common trade tongue and fell into elvish. Bull looked up to see Dorian watching them, hand wrapped around his cock, his rhythm matching Orion's and Bull's.

"Come here little mage,"Bull growled out. Dorian whimpered and moved closer. "Lay down for me."Bull commanded. Dorian did just that, lying down next to the rogue, his legs spread out for The Iron Bull. The Qunari reached out and grabbed the mage's cock, roughly rubbing it as he pounded into the rogue beneath him.Both Orion and Dorian were close, their moans and shouts getting louder. 

"Bull, Amatus, please. I'm... close...so...close"Dorian panted. He arched, trying to get the Qunari to give him just a bit more pressure. 

"If either of you want to cum, you have to beg for it," Bull bit out, grabbing Dorian tighter around the base of his cock as he stopped hitting Orion's prostate with each thrust.

"Bull,Amatus."Dorian and Orion cried out together.

"That doesn't sound like begging,"Bull growled out, bending over to run his teeth down Orion throat. 

"Bull please let us cum." Dorian was the first to say, knowing how to play this game. "We've been good, please let us cum." Dorian cried. He could feel his orgasm, building in his belly.

"Please fill me up,"Orion offered next. "I want to be filled Bull. Make a mess out of both of us." Orion moaned as he try to wiggle closer to the 

"You both sound so pretty when you beg. Alright, since you both have been so good today, show me how you cum,"Bull said. He let go of Dorian's base, sohe could grabthe head of his cock giving it quick hard strokes that had Dorian arching and keening as he came all over Bull's hand. 

Letting go of Dorian, Bull then grabbed Orion's legs, pulling them higher, so he could pound into the rogue unhindered. Several strikes aimed just right and Orion was also arching and cumming. The elf's passage grew tight, Bull could only handle a few more thrust, before he buried himself into Orion, cumming hard.

All three collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweaty. After a few moments Bull pulled out and watched his seed leak out of the elf. He let out a small growl, causing both Dorian and Orion to shiver. 

"Not yet,"Orion mumbled out. "I need a few minutes." Bull chuckled.

"Don't worry my little elf,"Bull said add he grabbed the elf's legs, so he could undo the silks. After Orion was untied, Bull got out the bed and fetched the wash bin. Returning to the bed, he quickly cleaned his mage and rogue, checking to make sure the elf had not hurt himself. 

Placing the wash bin on the night stand, Bull then crawled back into bed, drawing his elf and 'vint closer so they could snuggle.

"That had to be the best birthday ever,"Bull whispered to the two.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Amatus. You certainly deserve it."Dorian replied. Orion hummed his agreement. Looking down at his two bed mates, Bull was filled with happiness. 

Giving his room one last scan to make sure everything was okay, Bull spotted something unusual by the door the least to the tavern. Leaning up to get a better look, caused the two grumble.

"Where are you going?"Orion whined.

"What's that?" Asked Bull. The two popped their heads up to see what the warrior was looking at.Orion smiled as he dropped his head back down onto the bed.

"You can look at it tomorrow, because if you leave this bed right now, Dorian or I will set your ass on fire, but that is your new ax. I found an amazing dragon schematics, so Dagna and I had fun. The best part is that we found a rune that gives you protection from dragons and lets you do more damage to them. Happy birthday." Bull looked down at the elf that was curled next to him. Orion's gold-green eyes stared back up.

"You're shitting me. Where ever did you find that?"Bull questioned as he turned to his new ax. He really wanted to get out of bed to go check it out, but the Inquisitor did not make idle threats.

"Some Orlaisian noble had it. Figured you were going to need it, considering we have to go dragon hunting again in a few weeks."Orion grinned at his comment, while Dorian groaned in dismay.Bull reached down and grabbed his elf. 

Giving the rogue a tight hug, he said in a loud booming voice,"boss, you are the best!"


End file.
